Vampire Royalties
by YaoiQueenOfAll XD
Summary: Just a normal day turns out in a unbelievable one. Will the Chosen Mates accept? Or reject? NaruSasu KyuuIta and FugaMina YAOI fanfic. Crappy summary -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Royalties**

 **Main Pairing: Narusasu**

 **Other Pairing/s: KyuuIta, Fugamina**

 **WARNINGS: THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR VIEWERS 13 AND DOWN. THIS IS ONLY FOR 13 AND + AUDIENCE. (what?XD)**

 **PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE. PLS INFORM ME FOR TYPICAL AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**

 **PS. RATINGS MAY CHANGE ON HOW THE STORY GOES ON.**

Chapter 1: Princes Uzumaki Brothers

"Dad! I told you already I won't pick my mate until he turns 18! Why doesn't anybody get that?!" the one of the vampire prince yelled in frustration.

Minato, the King of the Vampires, stared at his younger son. "All we want to know is if you had a chosen mate so we won't bother you to annoy anymore." te king chuckled.

Naruto frowned. He wasn't supposed to tell his secret but his father pushed him into his limits! No wonder the old man was smirking cockily.

The Vampire Prince put his hands on his face to wipe out the expression he had. He just walked away from his father and he heard the vampire citizens screaming in joy.

Oh god, how fast his father spread the message already?!

'It's good to know that the princes had to choose their mates!'

'I hope its me!'

'Why would it be you bitch? The prince doesn't even know you!'

'Are saying that it would be you the prince's mate?!'

'I didn't said that!'

Naruto sighed. Oh well be damned such bitches who claimed to be his 'mate'. Fuck, he doesn't even know the woman. Trying his best to get out of the scene, the younger prince decided to talk to his older brother, Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, are you there?" Naruto says as he knocks the door.

He heard a faint 'come in' so he didn't hesitate to enter his brother's chambers.

Kyuubi went out of the shower with some _small_ towel covering his nether regions but the V line peaks over the towel.

And Naruto blushed at that.

The older of them smirked, his lil bro staring at his deliciously sculpted 8 packs (O/O) and decided to break the trance of his baby bro.

"I know I'm hot as hell but don't you dare rape me you twerp. And stop staring, I'm melting." Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto felt his trance go away by the interruption that his brother made. His blush seem to darken at Kyuubi's statement.

"When will we meet the Uchihas?" Naruto change the topic.

"Maybe tomorrow? By the way, Dad has to choose his new mate too right?" Kyuubi asked while rubbing his chin.

"I guess. Dad is an Uke right? I'm a bit surprised that we're both semes and Dad is only the Uke. I wonder why are you a seme since your the oldest of his sons." that doesn't sound a question. It's more like _insult_ for Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's ruby eyes twitched. Hands lightly shaking. "What did you say you twerp?" voice showing of irritation.  
Naruto sign peace at his older brother and started to talk since the heavy silence and pressure slowly kills him. Add Kyuubi's deadly stare.

"S-so," he started. "Do you know who's your mate?" Naruto face palmed on what he had just asked to his annoyed brother. The redhead's brow arched. What in the world Naruto is asking him?

"I know him. He's Uchiha Itachi. And why is that **_otouto_**?" Kyuubi can't help raising his voice at Naruto that his little brother might do something bad to his mate whenever he's not around.

Naruto flinched. "I m-mean is if you know his hobbies, what he likes. His personal status I mean. Those things like that. And don't worry I won't snatch your little Itachi." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

The older of the two seemed to calm down a bit and shrugged. "I don't know about him like you asked. Just his name and relatives." he answered.

"Well, what do you think if we just get to know them for a bit then at the same time we will do the same. Sounds good right?" Naruto's brows continuously arching and the same time he felt proud about his OWN idea. He doesn't seem smart but he thinks clearly on how to do something in situations like this.

Kyuubi thought about it for a moment. Slowly sinking his brother's words. "Alright, I'm in."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air and his brother just chuckled at his little brother's childish actions.

 **How is it? Is it bad or good? I don't know if it's long enough to satisfy you but please Review! So I know what to do to reach your expectations on this fic. It's my first time to write at FFN so please bear with me.**

 **also Pls PM me for those who would like to beta my second chapter!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Yaoi Queen of All XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi Queen: So I guess it's time to update! Sorry it took long enough because I don't have a desktop, computer or laptop to use when I update. FFN's app doesn't write story to update.**

 **But still thanks for narusasulover and my guest reviewer Jane for sticking with me even though it's the first time I've written in FFN. Here's my token of gratitude guys :***

 **On with the story! :D**

 **Vampire Royalties**

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Mates**

Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi were the chosen mates of the vampire princes. They didn't know about that…yet.

All of the human and vampire villagers of Konohagakure Kingdom must submit a document (y'know like a resume) about their life status. Females were often chosen but since the king of the Konoha Kingdom was a uke and his sons were seme, they need to choose a male mate. Even though the seme prince's can choose a female mate. If they feel like it.

The reason that Minato changed his sons' surname because his seme mate, Kushina Uzumaki, had a dominative gene that passed through Naruto and Kyuubi. So, he decided that he will make the two boys a Uzumaki.

Minato sat quietly at his throne. Oh how he was aching to see his new mate. And his mate is the mate father of his sons' mates.

Intriguing huh?

He sends a message to the Uchiha Mansion to notify that they were on of the Noble mates was chosen by the Vampire Royalties.

But the processes of being mates are not an easy thing to do.

You shall not breed your mate until he/she is ready. Wait for his/her consent.

And you are not able to mark him/her without doing the first part of the process.

The Vampire Royalties had a different mark and it was like a sharingan one. The normal vampire's mark is like a mangekyou one.

"Time flies so fast ne, Kushina?" he smiled gently.

-V-a-m-p-i-r-e=R-o-y-a-l-t-i-e-s-

At the Uchiha residence, Fugaku sat at his chair. Silently reading the letter that Minato gave him.

 _"I, Minato Namikaze, the Vampire King, tell you, Fugaku Uchiha that the Vampire Princes' have spoken. Your sons are the Chosen Mates. They will mate the one of the Noble Families in the kingdom. And that Noble Family is you. The Uchiha Noble Family. We are going there to officially announce the news. You may talk to your sons if needed. Thank you for your cooperation."_

 _-King Minato Namikaze_

Fugaku had read the scroll and his eyes were wide entire time. He did not know that the Uchiha Noble will be the chosen mates of the two vampire princes. He gotta tell Sasuke and Itachi about this.

"Call those two ravenette!" Fugaku orders a random maid.

1*Also, he did know that he was the chosen mate for the king.

"WHAT?! WE WERE THE CHOSEN MATES?!" Sasuke yelled at the room.

They were having a (stupid, annoying and nonsense for Sasuke) family talk since the news arrived to them.

"Otouto, stop your yelling. We are not deaf to hear you." Itachi said.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Well, so as I was saying, we are the chosen mates for the Vampire Royalties. We better prepare for tomorrow because those three will come in our mansion."

Sasuke arched his brow. "Three? I thought there are only two vampire princes. Why three?"

"Because the King himself will take me as his new mate. It is require for every Vampire Royalty to have a new mate just in case they die. Even if they had children." Fugaku explained.

Sasuke nods. "So, we better hurry now then?"

"We can prepare tomorrow if you'd like. The Vampire Royalties will come here tomorrow after all. There's no need to rush boys." Fugaku assured the two.

"Well, I and Itachi have a thing to do. Please excuse us." And the duo left.

Fugaku sighed. Then smiled. If Mikoto was just alive, she'd be fangirling right now.

 _Next day_

"Are we _there_ yet?" Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

" _For the fucking nth time Naruto_! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Kyuubi growls. His patience has gone since his little brother whines and whines about how far the Uchiha residence is.

Kakashi, their personal driver, laughed. "Maa maa, there's need to fight you two. We we're coming closer okay? Just wait for a minute. We'll be there too." he assured.

The blonde huffed while the redhead looked out of the window. It's been a three and a half hour since Naruto started complaining. How his chosen mate will react if they saw him and Naruto?

A sound of 'Beep beep!' cut off Kyuubi's trance of thought. They fucking finally reached the Mansion. It was no ordinary mansion. It was a too **_BIG_** ass mansion if you imagine.

"Were here! Let's hop down boys." Minato said.

"Were finally here! Oh my god my muscles have been stretched! Argh it's a pain in the ass to sit in the car for a long ass time." Naruto said while he's stretching his muscles.

Kyuubi snorted, "As if you have those so-called 'muscles' Naru." He smirked. Mocking the blonde boy.

"Hey! I have fine muscles! You're just mocking me because you haven't had things like these!" Naruto retorted.

"I have those you know! They are much more fine than yours!"

"Oh yeah?! Let's see about that!"

"YOU PRICK!"

"DUMBASS!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BASTARD!"

"PRINCES-!" Naruto was cut off by a harsh knuckle from his father.

And Kyuubi received one also. "You damn brats! Calm down or I'll make you to be grounded at the castle for five months if you don't behave! And you will not see your mates FOREVER!" Minato shouted.

He thought that his boys were 'grown-ups' but he had guessed wrong.

Kyuubi and Naruto's faces showed a sign of 'don't-do-it-father' face.

Minato sighed. He hoped that their mates will accept them properly.

With a blink of an eye, the door opened. Three persons standing by each other.

"Holy shit…" Naruto cursed.

"Of a good looking…" Kyuubi continued.

"One of a hell mates." Minato ended.

The figures in the door showed Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku wearing a simple business suit while Itachi and Sasuke wore a plain yukata with the symbol of their clan at the back of their dark yukata.

The three's eyes widened. They never thought that their soon to be mates were as hot as hell. Fuck the mating process. Fugaku wanted to take Minato here and there, while the Uchiha siblings wanted to be taken right here and now.

"Please tell me that they are our mates, dad." Naruto surprisingly found his voice again after that one of a hell grand entrance.

Minato coughed, "Yes, they are our mates, Naruto and Kyuubi. I represent to you, the Uchiha Noble Clan."

The father of the two Uchiha seemed to calm down a bit then he said, "W-well, you may come in your Majesties'."

Minato chuckled. "There's no need to call us like that. You are our mates after all." Then smiled gently to the oldest of the Uchiha clan.

Blood shoot straight at Fugaku's groin. Fuck, if this continues, he will really drag the tall blonde at ravish the perky little ass.

Sasuke seem to notice this. "Father, you need to calm down. You will get what you want later." Then rolled his eyes.

Fugaku mentally thanked the gods that ordered Sasuke to keep his calm after what Minato did to him (all Minato did to Fugaku was smile right? XD).

"You were far from beautiful on what I've imagined, Sasuke." The blonde said as he smiled seductively to the youngest Uchiha. He earned a beautiful scarlet that covers the ravenette's cheeks.

"D-don't call me b-beautiful. I'm a man not a w-woman." He said. Trying his best to not to sound like he's quivering or something.

Naruto smirked, oh that smirk, then replied. "Oh Sasuke, you are beautiful. You may not be a woman but still in my eyes thou are beautiful." And kissed his hand.

Sasuke was far from embarrassed. This was humiliating. In front of his family, he was being humiliated by the blonde, he let out a small (manly…?) squeak when Naruto kissed his hand.

The ravenette's eyes were focused on the floor. Damn it, he was acting like a schoolgirl who had a crush on Naruto. Fuck. He mentally scolded himself for reacting like this when his mate make such a thing for him to be embarrassed.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki is the name, Itachi." Kyuubi said then kissed Itachi's hand also.

A faint pink can be seen on Itachi's face as the redhead kissed his pale but slender hand.

He managed to let out a small "P-pleasure to m-meet you, Kyuubi." He's sure that Sasuke was laughing to him right now on how he reacted to Kyuubi's little ministrations.

"Oh, it'll be 'Kyuubi-sama' later on, _my love_." Kyuubi whispered seductively and it made Itachi uncomfortable on his seat. His blush seems to darken at Kyuubi's words. It made his blood all go to his groin. Fuck, the redhead likes to dirty talk!

Fugaku coughed. Sensing the _sexual_ tension between the four boys. "Ahem, excuse me for your dirty talk but can we talk about the mating process? _Privately?_ " Fugaku chided.

The four boys looked on each other and to Fugaku and Minato. In a flash of a blink, Fugaku carried Minato upstairs to his _private_ room. Minato struggled but Fugaku held Minato close to him.

That's when the two vampire princes' got the idea. Naruto and Kyuubi nodded to themselves and carried their mates' bridal style to their own rooms.

"H-hey! Put me down!" The two Uchiha struggled from the hold of the vampire's but to no avail.

" _We will take you right and there._ " The two Vampire Princes' smirked evilly.

And the two Uchihas _aubidly gulped._

 **That's it! The next chapter if full of SMUT! Smut of NaruSasu, KyuuIta and FugaMina :D I'll just put the three smuts in on chapter. I'll keep this story until it was finished by three more chapters :)**

 **I'll add more warnings in the next chapter! ;D**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Yaoi Queen of All XD**


End file.
